


coffee eyes

by proximanova (helveticaneue)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helveticaneue/pseuds/proximanova
Summary: bradyskjei: What can I do for free coffee all year @kphayes ?





	coffee eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Maria to talking about these boys with me (she also wrote a [fic that is both better and sexier than this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656014), go check it out) and Scout for betaing! 
> 
> Title is from a song by The Wonder Years of the same name, because I gotta stay on brand.

Jimmy has never tried sushi. Which is pretty wild itself, because Jimmy is 24 years old and there are definitely places to get sushi in Cambridge. Kevin actually went out for sushi in Cambridge with this Harvard girl he dated for a few months. 

The important part is that Jimmy has now tried sushi and Kevin owes him coffee for a year. Jimmy isn’t the type to let someone back out of a bet, and Kevin isn’t the type to back out on a bet. So coffee all year. It’s not like Kevin can’t afford it.

The baristas at Dawn’s Coffee and Tea give him knowing smiles when he starts ordering two drinks instead of one every day, a large soy caramel macchiato with an extra pump of caramel and vanilla for him and a medium dirty chai for Jimmy. Kevin stumbled into Dawn’s winter of his rookie year. It’s a cute, quiet coffee shop that’s never quite full, not like the Starbucks or hipster artisan places that Hank loves. There’s a rainbow Safe Space sticker on the door right next to the handle and a framed photo on the wall of the large fluffy cat with the squished-in face that the cafe is named for. He visits every day he’s in New York, and he’s made friends with the baristas and some other regulars. 

“You don’t stay in long anymore,” Remy, Kevin’s favorite barista, comments. 

Kevin shrugs. “I have to pick up Jimmy on the way to practice now.”  _ And Brady _ , he reminds himself. 

“Dirty chai’s name is Jimmy?” Remy asks. They’re giving Kevin one of those knowing looks. “You should bring him in some time.” 

Kevin knows that they think Jimmy is his boyfriend. He doesn’t bother to correct them, partially  because he knows they won’t believe him, and partially because it’s nice to imagine a world where Jimmy is actually his boyfriend, where he’s not completely infatuated with Brady and bothers to give Kevin a second glance, actually thinks of him as anything other than a friend. 

“Maybe,” he tells Remy, and leaves with his drinks. 

It totally makes sense that, out of anyone on the team, Jimmy likes Brady the most. Really, out of anyone in New York, it would make sense that he likes Brady the most. Brady is pretty much the handsomest dude Kevin has ever seen, except maybe Hank. Kevin has definitely woken up from some not so dignified dreams thinking about him. He’s maybe broken his rule about teammates and gotten off thinking about him once or twice (or a lot more times than he’s willing to admit). 

Brady pouts, as always, when they get into the car and Kevin has a drink for Jimmy and not for him. “I like mochas, Kev,” he reminds Kevin. “It’s not that difficult.”

“You have a coffee maker in your apartment,” Kevin retorts. “It’s not that difficult.”

Brady groans while Jimmy accepts his latte gratefully. He flashes a triumphant look at Brady, who looks disgruntled. It’s been their routine for months, and sometimes Kevin considers just sucking it up and buying Brady coffee too. He probably won’t, though, not when Brady looks so cute pouting at him. He enjoys that part of the routine almost as much as Jimmy’s grateful smiles.

-

“You never buy me coffee,” Brady says, draping himself over Kevin in the booth. They’re in a dive bar that Kevin likes because it isn’t bright and flashy and New York elite. It’s more dark and worn down with warm lighting, a place where it makes more sense to drink a beer than expensive liquor or a fancy cocktail. 

“I told Jimmy I would buy him coffee for a year to get him to try sushi,” Kevin says, for what feels like the hundredth time. “You aren’t a picky little fucker.” 

“Do you like him more than me?” Brady asks, looking a little sad and honest and a lot drunker than Kevin originally thought. 

“N-no,” Kevin sighs, because he spent all summer with Jimmy, going out to eat and training and hanging out, and maybe he feels the same way about Jimmy that Jimmy feels about Brady. He thinks about how he came out to Jimmy, Jimmy’s quiet “I think… me too.” How they’d hugged afterward, not like a bro hug or a celly. A real hug. Kevin never wanted to let go. 

He likes Brady too, in a way that’s not quite as different as he wants it to be, a crush that reminds him of a little bit of middle school feelings, developing since last season. Brady’s hot and Brady’s sweet and Kevin wants him and wants Jimmy too. 

“Jimmy likes you a lot,” Brady says, eyes absentmindedly strewing over the bar patrons, chin on his hand. “ _ I _ like you a lot. It’s okay if you like him more, though. I like him a lot too.”

_ Oh _ , Kevin thinks. Because that’s a lot to take in. This Brady, drunk and brutally honest, is a lot to take in. 

The next day, he orders three drinks from Remy. A large soy caramel macchiato with an extra pump of caramel and vanilla, a medium dirty chai, and a large mocha, extra chocolate because he knows Brady likes it. Brady smiles at him, and Jimmy does too. 

-

Kevin does some research into polyamory. He’s heard of it (duh, he lives in New York), but he doesn’t have experience with it, with even wanting it. But knowing Jimmy and Brady, knowing what Brady said to him, it seems distinctly possible. Kevin doesn’t really lack confidence when it comes to what the three of them are feeling. Now that Brady’s told him, he notices more. He knows what it looks like when someone has feelings for him, and he can find that in Jimmy and Brady. 

Now that he thinks about it more, he and Brady and Jimmy are closer than he’s been even with previous partners. He’s inserted himself in their space without even trying, making their apartment his home as much as it is theirs, and they’ve done the same for him. They could be dating, just without the word. 

He kisses Jimmy first, on a Tuesday night, the three of them squished together despite the size of Jimmy and Brady’s couch, playing Mario Kart. Jimmy wins and he looks so happy and – it’s a quick thing, just a peck, but both Jimmy and Brady stare at him, wide eyed.

Kevins stumbles through an explanation, “It’s just – I like both of you? I like you a lot and I–”

Jimmy leans over and kisses him again, longer this time. Kevin drops his controller so he can put his hands on Jimmy, slide one through his hair and one up his thigh. 

Brady coughs and they separate. “I want a turn,” he says, and puts a hand on Jimmy’s chin to turn his head, leaning in to kiss him. They’re beautiful to watch together, better than Kevin’s had time to imagine in the last couple of days that this had become a possibility. 

-

Jimmy comes into the coffee shop with Kevin the next day while Brady drives around the block so he won’t have to park. Remy’s working, and they grin at Jimmy and ask “Dirty chai or mocha, extra chocolate syrup?”

“Chai,” Jimmy says, smiling tentatively. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Remy says, and Kevin knows what they’ll say from the way their eyebrows went up the first few times Kevin started picking up three drinks, “The mocha?”

“Our boyfriend got upset I wasn’t buying him coffee too,” Kevin tells them. 

Jimmy goes pink. “Oh, are we–” he starts, then cuts himself off, glancing at Remy. 

Remy seems to understand. “Your drinks will be on the counter in a minute,” they say with a smile, busying themself with making them. 

The coffee shop is relatively empty, and Kevin finds a spot for them far enough away from the other patrons that no one will overhear. 

“Sorry,” he says. “I know you aren’t out, that was really shitty of me.”

“No, I liked it,” Jimmy says. “I didn’t even think about... that, until now. You just called him our boyfriend and I didn’t realize – I’m glad that’s how you think of us.”

“Well, we’re dating, aren’t we?” Kevin says. There’s a very pregnant pause.

“I hoped so,” Jimmy tells him. “But since you brought it up. Remy won’t say anything, will, uh…”

“They,” Kevin says gently. “They won’t, I trust them. They know what we do and that we can’t be out.” 

“Okay, good,” Jimmy says. Remy calls Kevin’s name, pushing a drink holder out on the counter. 

Kevin picks up the tray. Jimmy takes his latte in one hand and Kevin’s hand in the other, squeezing it before they walk outside together, just as Brady is pulling up past the door.  “We’re boyfriends,” he says cheerfully as he slides into the back seat, Kevin taking shotgun.

“Well, yeah,” Brady says. “What did you think, we were gonna make out during Mario Kart and never talk about it again?”

Jimmy shrugs “I mean, it’s happened before. I don’t know, I’m just happy.”

“Me too,” Brady says, with his disarming smile. “Hey, did you ever think about how Kevin buys us coffee because he  _ likes  _ us.”

Kevin punches his arm lightly before handing him his mocha. “The deal is for a year. After that, you’re buying your own coffee.”

“Right,” Jimmy says, unconvinced. Kevin decides their first date will be sushi.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://brandondubinskys.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikucherov)


End file.
